Lucy's sadness
by NaruhinaXNalu forever 9211
Summary: Todays the day lucy will end her life.but whats the story behind it?and will natsu be behind it all?.Disclaimer:i don't own Fairy tail.


There i was on the edge of a cliff looking over the edge down to the probably asking who i am and I'm doing looking over a my name lucy heartfila,18 and i'm going to commit .your question is what?why? Its because every since she came back everyone has forgot about always her,her HER no one has aknowledge me since but whats worst i was kicked out of my own team.

_Flashback_

_"Luce" natsu yelled_

_"What do want nastu?!"I yelled back.I calmly walk to natsu table i see gray and ezra having a grim natsu and she had a happy one ._

_"Lucy can you leave the group for a bit so lisanna can learn the ways?oh and while your out you can get stronger"natsu said with a and Ezra had a shocked expression.I got up and slaped natsu everyone gasp._

_"Finally i'll leave but know you just gave up a namaka" i hissed "oh i'm strong wasn't it you who said i was strong don't come near me or speak again for now on i will take solo missions "i then turned on heel and stormed out i summoned plue and sat and cried with him.I ltoold my windows and slept i heard a knocked on the window.I didn't need to turn around to see who it is._

_"Luce open the window we need to talk"natsu pleaded _

_"About what?you made it clear that you didn't want me and i was replacement."i said huffing i slam my curtains shut and layed with plue._

_"Come on luce i wasn't thinking please let me in i'm gonna fall"natsu pleaded _

_"Fine!"I snapped i walked to the window and snapped the window open.I stomped back to my bed hoping under the covers pulling them over my head.I feel the bed dip under natsu weight._

_"I'm sorry luce lisanna said you wouldn't take so hard"natsu said_

_"That she-devil is trying to get rid of me and your the only one not seeing it she is a sneaking bit-"i was cut off from the feeling of flying off the a wall the impact made all the air rush from my lungs.I look up to see natsu had lit and was in mid looked angry._

_"Don't you speak about lisanna like that she will always be better than you"natsu looked to the spot where i just was his eyes widen when he saw me across the scrambled across the bed coming towards me.I was still fighting for air but breath out._

_"Stay..away...me"i was scared for my life he was in front of me._

_"Lucy i'm so sorry you were bad mouthing lisanna and i struck you and..please forgive me"natsu pleaded_

_"No i won't forgive you loke help"i shouted out a bright light appeared._

_"What the hell happened to you"loke said_

_"Natsu struck me beuause i was speaking the truth about lisanna please get him out"natsu looked hurt loke picked him up and threw him out the window .i then buried my face in lokes chest crying the rest of the night._

_Flashback end_

I never talked to him after that but he nor the guild didn't notice the were to busy fawning of behind their back she would say or do hurtful things today she would end all'_i love all of you with all my help thank you for making me feel at home but natsu i loved you more than a friend but you left me and now it hurts to live goodbye'._i then place that letter and my keys on the ground on the cliff i took a foot or 3 back.i took off runing full speed on whim i leap and spread my wings.I knocked on something hard.'whats this'i open my eyes to see natsu with his arms cross a frown set upon his features.

"Please explain to me what your doing?"angry flamed in his eyes i have no emotions anymore so i just stare.

"I'm going to my mom and dad "i finally replied monotone his eyes flared hotter by the second.

"Your not going anywhere i will not have you leave me"he hissed

"Too bad"i then kneed him in his private area and jumped.I feel no fear no not at all finally i will be free.I open my arms as to welcome death.I feel arms wrap around me protectively i felt tears hit my skin.

"We will go together luce i will not live without you i love you".My eyes widen then closed my eyes.

"I love you too"i kissed him he reacted and kissed .we hit the water stopping our kiss and lives.


End file.
